


Run

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-15
Updated: 2001-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's easier not to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

## Run

by Mireille mireillemninter.net

<http://mireille.50megs.com>

* * *

Run.

Run until you're out of reach of anyone you've ever met, until there's no one and nothing familiar as far as the eye can see. 

Not that the familiar is all that great anyway. Or all that familiar. 

_I thought we were friends. I thought--_ 

You thought no such thing. You saw it the whole time, didn't care, as long as it stayed buried. As long as you could pretend it wasn't there. 

You could have pretended forever. But he couldn't, or wouldn't, and there it was, and nothing would ever be familiar again. 

And so you run. 


End file.
